The present invention relates to quasi-toroidal inductor and resonator devices.
Toroidal inductor coils are well known in electrical engineering. Conventionally, a continuous coil of wire is formed into a torus thereby forming a toroidal envelope having a circular section. Since the coil is a continuous conductor, it follows that the turns of which the toroidal coil is formed are series connected. Such a toroidal coil has the desirable property that its electromagnetic field is substantially confined to the interior of the torus. The coil therefore does not require shielding nor does its field couple with that of adjacent inductors.